The present invention relates to the field of dental examinations. Specifically, the present invention relates to a lighted camera for oral examinations and a method of using the same.
Detailed dental examinations are frequently conducted using a small camera connected to a monitor. The camera, typically a charged coupled device (xe2x80x9cCCDxe2x80x9d), photographs the dental work of the patient. The enlarged images from the camera are displayed on a connected monitor. The images can then be reviewed by the dentist, orthodontist, oral surgeon or other dental care provider to better diagnose the condition of the patient for purposes of treating that patient.
Conventionally, the light source for the CCD camera consists of a fiber optic cable tethered to a standard light bulb. The fiber optic cable delivers the light of the light bulb to the site in the patient""s mouth being imaged by the CCD camera.
An electrical connection between the CCD camera and a display monitor can be conveniently provided in conjunction with the fiber optic cable. For example, the fiber optic cable and the electrical connection between camera and monitor may be commonly sheathed as a single cable or tether.
The principal problem with this arrangement is the unwieldy cable that results between the camera unit and the base unit where the light bulb is located. The user must at all times be concerned with the length restriction of the cable and the placement of the cable with regard to both the patient and other dental equipment in the area.
Clearly it would be a tremendous advantage in this field if the cable between the camera unit and the base unit could be eliminated. However, this would require that a relatively powerful light source be disposed on the camera unit itself. The problem with such an arrangement is the power consumption requirement of the light source. Heretofore, no arrangement has been proposed for a self-contained camera unit capable of providing power for both the camera and a light source which is capable of properly illuminating the patient""s dental work for a sufficient and reasonable length of time.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a tether-less camera unit for dental examinations which includes a light source with power sufficient to illuminate the patient""s dental work as needed for imaging during a dental examination.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the above-described needs and others. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tether-less, wireless camera unit which includes a light source with power sufficient to illuminate the patient""s dental work throughout the course of a dental examination.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.
To achieve these stated and other objects, the present invention may be as embodied and described as a dental imaging system including at least one white diode for illuminating a portion of dental work to be imaged; and a camera for imaging the illuminated portion of dental work. Preferably, the system includes a plurality of white diodes arranged in a ring around a lens of the camera. The camera may be, for example, a CCD, and the system may include an optical coupler for guiding light from the lens to the camera.
The system may transmit video signals to a monitor over a wire connection to the monitor. Alternatively, the system of the present invention may include a wireless transmitter for wirelessly transmitting a video signal from the camera to the monitor. The transmitter may be a radio signal transmitter, but is preferably an infra-red optical signal transmitter. A base unit of the system includes a receiver for receiving the video signal from the camera and communicating the video signal to the monitor where it can be used by a dental practitioner.
A battery is used for powering the white diode (or diodes), the camera and, if present, the transmitter. Preferably, the white diode(s), the camera and the battery are mounted to a common housing as a camera unit.
Terminals may be provided on the exterior of the housing which are electrically connected to the battery. The base unit may then include a holder for the camera unit. Within the holder are electrical pads which contact the terminals when the camera unit is held in the holder allowing the base unit to recharge the battery.
The present invention also encompasses the method inherent in constructing and using the dental imaging system described above. Specifically, the present invention includes a method of providing dental imaging by the steps of illuminating a portion of dental work to be imaged with at least one white diode; and imaging the illuminated portion of dental work with a camera.
As before, the step of illuminating is preferably accomplished with a plurality of white diodes arranged in a ring around a lens of the camera. The method includes the step of powering the at least one white diode and the camera with a battery.
In order to realize the advantages of the present invention by eliminating the conventional tether between a dental camera and a base unit, the method of the present invention may include the steps of wirelessly transmitting a video signal from the camera with a transmitter; receiving the video signal from the transmitter with a receiver disposed in a base unit; and communicating the video signal to a monitor.
As above, the method of the present invention includes powering the at least one white diode, the camera and the transmitter with a battery. In order to maintain battery power, the method includes the steps of mounting the at least one white diode, the camera and the battery to a common housing as a camera unit; providing terminals on the housing which are electrically connected to the battery; holding the camera unit in a holder of a base unit; electrically contacting the terminals with electrical pads in the holder; and recharging the battery through the contact between the terminals and the pads.